The True North Party of Canada
Party Platform A True North Government will work to… '' '' Make Canada strong and free through Canadian Heritage and National '''Pride ''' ' ' · Build mass monuments across the country to salute our glorious nation''' ' · Ensure the placement of the Canadian Flag in all public buildings and play the national anthem in all major cities each day' ' · Create a cultural exchange program wherein all young compatriots can travel across our country, work within our communities, and discover its glory.' ' '' '' ''Increase prosperity through strong financial management and economic nationalism… '' '' '' · Canadian industry will be protected through the protection of firms from all foreign takeovers '' · Major industries and corporations deemed to be of particular interest will be nationalized'' '' · Deficits will be avoided and we will reduce our need to borrow from international markets'' '' '' '' Develop our home and native land through agricultural development… '' · Support the creation of greenhouse complexes of throughout Canada to create jobs and self-sufficiency · Ban all future sales of agricultural land to non-Canadian entities. · Nationalize all agricultural lands and facilities that do not meet strict health, safety, environmental and productivity standards ''Build True Patriot Love through Multiculturalism and Official Languages… '' · Under a True North Government, each compatriot would have the right to choose to communicate in either official language. · Scholarships will be increased for students who wish to learn languages through ''Explore and other state sponsored programs. · Third language training programs and cultural awareness classes will also be sponsored to benefit our compatriots who are devoted to the state. Stand on Guard for Canada with National Defense, Offense, and Military Supremacy… '' · Glorify the Canadian Armed Forces to become a force of peace and security that conducts armed interventions in humanitarian crises across the globe. · Secure Canada’s Arctic Sovereignty, strengthen ties with Greenland, and increase our homeland’s living space. · Expand the unmatched might of our glorious military and become the first armed forces to run exclusively on sustainable technology. · Re-commission the liberty star to protect our skies from foreign threats '' '' ''See the rise of industrial glory… '' · And bridge the gap between North and South through the development of green manufacturing centers across the Territories. · Enact a Five-Year Plan to foster industrial growth and mechanized greatness. · Create thousands of jobs for all compatriots and ensure that each and every citizen is employed. '' '' ''Fight by Jingo to excel in our foreign and non-Canadian affairs… '' '' '' · Redefine our relationship with the United States and work to become equals once again. '' · Assert dominance over our arctic waters and levy taxes on all foreign transports.'' '' · Assemble a list of enemies to the Canadian state and cease all diplomatic ties immediately. Canada will only engage with countries that meet certain standards of human rights and environmental protection. '' '' '' '' Keep our land through sound environmental protection… '' · Retrofit all manufacturing centers to be powered by a green energy alternative, such as a solar panel, windmill, or recycled waste. · Limit the expansion of the oil sands while we continue to exploit their wealth and find other alternative fuel sources. · Create self-sustaining fish farms on our ocean coasts and lakes, and use seaweed to filter the water. ''Unite the homeland through better transportation systems… '' · Create a bullet train to stop in all major Canadian cities and serve all compatriots across our glorious nation. · Construct accessible highways from Whitehorse to Prince George and Yellowknife and Edmonton to increase access to the North. · Remember that the homeland is the second-largest country in the world, and that we must thus work to unite it. ''Help Canada prosper far and wide through citizenship, immigration, and domestic growth… '' '' '' · Reward all new Canadians will full citizenship and employment for their lifetime commitment to Canada’s glory and the development of the North '' · Establish the Red, White, and You campaign to aggressively recruit immigrants from across the globe.'' '' · Use equivalency and compatibility tests to ensure that all immigrants are properly received in the homeland. '' '' Educate Canada through National Communication and Propaganda… '' '' '' · Create a National Propaganda Program to create direct communication between the government and its compatriots. · Nationalize telecommunications infrastructure to protect the Canadian identity from foreign usurpers, increase accessibility, and foster the culture of the True North. · Mandate the CRTC to increase requirements for Canadian programming. ''Glorify our Veterans, the patriots who have protected our nation… '' '' '' · Implement policy to improve the lives of those who have fought in honour of the state and freedom '' '' · Institutionalize the Employment Integration Program to grant tax incentives to any company that hires veterans '' · Work to assist all veterans in dealing with mental issues and trauma through various programs '' '' Bring justice and public safety to all compatriots… '' '' '' · Endorse the establishment of the True North Militia, a community watch group of individuals aged 16 and older who work together to deter crime in communities across the homeland '' · Ensure the sustainability of our prisons; everything needed for the prison to function will be produced on prison grounds by prisoners '' '' · Commit to empowering aboriginal, and all other Canadian youth through improving the conditions of civil society within their communities. '' '' '' '' ''Reinvigorate our fisheries… '' '' '' · Strengthen the Coast Guard to protect Canadian waters · Expand upon our nation’s fish farms in poorer areas to ensure that no compatriot goes without a meal or job. · Use green energy and innovation to preserve our homeland and its waterways.